darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
364
Sarah's ghost tells Barnabas that she will never appear to him again until he learns to be good. Synopsis Teaser : There has been a homecoming in the great house of Collinwood, and those who have returned have found that very little has changed. We still live within a ring of fear. A fear that is generated by the one who lives in the Old House where, on this night, a kind of madness prevails. A madness that will lead to the threat of murder. Julia Hoffman, having confronted Barnabas Collins over his attempt to drive her insane, taunts the vampire with news that Sarah Collins has appeared to her. Barnabas accuses Julia of lying, and then, enraged, throttles her. Suddenly, an unearthly blast of wind opens the doors and extinguishes the candles. Julia collapses. Barnabas turns, and finds Sarah gazing up at him. Act I Julia recovers as Barnabas, overjoyed that Sarah has finally appeared to him, talks to the ghost of his sister. He moves toward her, but Sarah backs away out of fright. She tells Barnabas that she is "very, very angry" with him for hurting people. Sarah insists on her brother reciting a rhyme he once taught her when she was learning to write. Reluctantly, Barnabas says "that evil is wicked as well understood, the wicked are punished so you must be good." Sarah tells him that he "must be good" or he will be punished. Barnabas pleads for punishment as long as Sarah remains with him. She refuses, saying that she is going away and will never return; that will be Barnabas' punishment. Sarah disappears, leaving Barnabas in tears. Julia attempts to comfort him, and points out that Sarah will continue to be angry with Barnabas if he pursues what he cannot have: Victoria Winters. Barnabas admits that he has hurt and killed people because it was necessary. He cares little for Julia, making it clear that he will easily end her life. He orders her to leave. Act II At Collinwood, Victoria relates to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard regarding the trip with David Collins to Boston. But Elizabeth is distracted, reluctant to inform Victoria of the latest news regarding Burke Devlin. She tells her that Burke's airplane has been found in Brazil and that all sixteen of the passengers are dead. Victoria refuses to accept this. Elizabeth tries to comfort her, but Victoria insists she will not have closure until she sees Burke's body for herself. Elizabeth protests, breaking the news that the bodies of the passengers were burned beyond recognition. Still, Victoria is adamant; she will pray for a miracle that her missing fiancé will return to her. Elizabeth watches sadly as Victoria clings to hope. Act III Sometime later, Barnabas pays a visit to Collinwood and Elizabeth greets him at the door. He notes how distressed Elizabeth appears, and she informs him of Burke's death. Elizabeth is adamant that she will not let Victoria waste away loving a dead man for the rest of her life. Barnabas offers to help distract Victoria from her sorrow. In his bedroom, David plays with a ship in a bottle. Sarah appears to him, and tells him that "those who were here before" are "very angry" about recent happenings. There is someone in Collinwood "they" want to destroy. Sarah knows this person's identity, but she cannot tell David. He insists, but Sarah will only tell him that "the Dead" want to destroy someone. She disappears, leaving an upset David frantically calling for her. Act IV Victoria and Elizabeth rush into the room, having heard David's cries. He tells them about Sarah's warning, and insists that something be done to stop "the Dead" from harming someone in the house. David deduces that Sarah is trying to prevent that someone from being hurt. Julia, having also heard David, comes in and tells a shocked Elizabeth and Victoria that everything David has been telling them is true. Memorable quotes : Sarah: That evil is wicked is well understood. The wicked are punished, so you must be good. ---- : Sarah: I know that there is good and evil because I learned it from you, Barnabas. But now you have to learn it all over again. ---- : Victoria: We loved each other for such a short time, we had so many plans... No. No, we have so many plans... I have to go on believing that because the minute that I stop believing it he'll be gone from me forever. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Henesy as David Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Sarah Collins as a ghost. She will speak through Victoria in the next episode during a séance, and appear as a living being for the first time in 366. Story * It is revealed that Burke's plane has been found and all aboard were killed. In 345, it was first revealed that Burke's plane had crashed in the jungle. * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to Barnabas and Julia (continued from the previous episode). Later, Sarah's ghost appears to David. ** Sarah tells Barnabas that she will never appear to him again until he learns to be good. She never appears to him again after this episode. ** Although it is not yet clear, the "someone" that Sarah warns David will be harmed by the dead is Victoria. Sarah will try to prevent this by sending Victoria back in time to the year 1795 in order to witness the events leading to Barnabas becoming a vampire. Bloopers and continuity errors * As seen in the previous episode, as Julia collapses to the floor a stagehand can be seen moving at the bottom left of the screen, and cigarette smoke seems to appear on the right side of the screen. [Note: If you slow down the video, you can see that the person moving at the bottom left of the screen is Sharon Smyth moving into position for the scene.] * As Barnabas is talking to Sarah, a stagehand can be heard coughing. * After Sarah disappears, Julia flubs, "She... she appeared to you, Barnus." * When Sarah talks with David, he asks her if something happened at the Old House, to which Sarah replies "yes". When David asks her "what happened", she contradicts herself by replying, "It didn't happen, so there's no need to talk about it". Presumably a flub on Sharon Smyth's part. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 364 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 364 - Boom Goes the Dynamite0364